Loreck Avery
) | homeworld = Earth | birth = June 14, 2250 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Commanding officer, | serial number = 061499MC-063 | posting = (2268) (2268-2270) (2409-2429) | rank = Captain | status = Alive (2410) | father = Alexander Avery ( ) | mother = Elizabeth Avery ( ) | siblings = Kathryn Avery (Sister) | marital = Married | spouse = Kira Avery | children = James Avery (Son) Jal’aga (Daughter) | relative = Charles Carson (Father-in-law) Andrea Carson (Mother-in-law) Robert Carson (Brother-in-law) Benjamin Avery (Grandson) Franklin Avery (Ancestor) Kal Dano (Descendent) | image2 = | caption2 = Lieutenant Loreck Avery in 2270 }} Loreck Avery (aka The Other) was a genetically enhanced, Human male Starfleet officer active in the 23rd and 25th centuries. He is descended from a Being called who visited Earth in its ancient history and became the . History Born on June 14, 2250 nearly a century after Earth's first warp 5 flight, Loreck and his sister Kathryn Avery were put up for adoption in 2251, after it was revealed their birth parents illegally genetically enhanced them through a procedure known as . Loreck enlisted in Starfleet academy in 2266, after graduating in 2270 he joined the crew of the , at that time, under the command of Captain Isaac Garrett. After Garrett was promoted to Admiral, Loreck took command of the Starkiller and fought many battles with it, most notably the , where he was presumably killed saving Federation forces from the Klingons. In reality Loreck was saved by and taken to 2409, by late 2410 Loreck had become a Captain and had fought many battles for Federation and Allied forces, including the Iconian Wars. Loreck Avery is technically 160 years old and is one of the oldest living human's recorded. As a and a member of Section 31 Loreck has used aliases such as Loreck Avery and Jim Hammond. He is known for the time that he assimilated the Borg. Friendships Telles The Vulcan Telles is Lorecks closest friend, their relationship mirrors that of Kirk and Spocks, due to Lorecks extremely similar personality and morals to that of Kirk's. Telles is known to temper Loreck's temper and advise his decisions. Tarsi Loreck met Tarsi on his first day at Starfleet Academy, the two quickly became friends and ended up being assigned to the same ship in 2270. When Loreck took command of the he requested Tarsi as his First Officer. Elizabeth Glazier In late 2410 Loreck was reunited with his childhood friend Elizabeth Glazier who was recently promoted to Captain and given command of the . Alternate Future In an alternate 2422 Loreck was married to Captain zh'Varhil and was in command of Deep Space K-22 in the . During this time the Alpha Quadrant Alliance was fighting in the Second Dominion War. External Links Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Marvel (NCC-93180) personnel Category:Section 31 personnel Category:Hybrids Category:Britons Category:Augmented humans